I think i may want to go home
by skykuzi
Summary: One day, I'm sitting there, playing games.


Disclaimer – I do not own anything besides the computer I am using to write this, it is my version of 'KupoKrazy's 'I wanna go home!' in which, I got permission long ago to make, but merely, forgot. This is an FFX version. It is also another version of the 'I wanna go home 2! Ya hear?' written by lizardios, a good friend of mine.

_I think I may want to go home…_

**Chapter 1**.

So, my school day has been hectic, frantic even, so much work to do, so little time. All I was thinking about was getting outta' the goddamn' light, and settling down, to play a nice game of Final Fantasy X. But anyway, before all this, as I was saying, my school day…

Ok, starting off, it was ok, first lesson was French, which was great, sit, talk, work, have laughs, learn French… but then I reached maths, at 10am switchover time...

As I entered the room, I noticed something was up, when the teacher was standing there shouting at jethro and the rest of the gang already, so, I went to them, and sat down.

Next thing I know, I'm being shouted at too, so I merely groaned '_What have I done now?_' and the teacher put my name on the board (name, then you get tick, then second tick means detention, third exited from class, and in your final year, as I am, you get sent home) So, there I am, getting told off, I ask why my name's on the board, as a reply, I get '_Because your not listening to me when I say move_' so, as usual, my response is '_Why should I move?_' and guess what? Her darn reply was 'Right, that's it' and ticks my name. Next, I get my book out and begin to work, Jethro being his usual self, begins talking to me about Final Fantasy Fusion, I turn around and say '_Shush, I cant be bothered for a detention_' and the teacher turns around, guess what? '_Right you're now getting a second tick! You had better behave or else you'll be exited_' Oooo, strong words, I reply '_Oh well, I don't give a sht anymore, you just want to get me into trouble' _So, there you have it, my third tick, at that stage, the teacher writes a note, hands it to a student, and asks them to take it to the office. I packed up and sat there, 10 minutes left, nothing, no teacher to send me home, 5 minutes left, still nothing, then, the bell goes, still nobody, so, I just leave, unwillingly because that means I would have to do P.E. (Gym class for you Americans)

P.E, couldn't be bothered, went up to the other site and joined another group, they had a substitute teacher, so I pretend I'm in their group, and say I have no kit, so I get away with it and mess around.

Lunch time comes, I begin to walk down to the other site with jethro, and stop off at the sweet shop on the way home, so, I get some food, give jethro something to shut him up, and continue walking. Once I get to the school, I have like, twenty minutes left, so I just chill with friends, being a spoon .

The bell goes once more, which means end of lunch, so, I head off to English, just mess around and do a bit of coursework, so, soon enough, it was the end of the day, and as I said before, it was a really boring, and hectic day, with the Maths lesson being poo, P.E (Physical Education) the same, and English really boring also.

So, back to what I said above, I wanted to play Final Fantasy X, thing was, my disc had somehow got an error on it, no idea how, but there was a small scratch… Pssh, blame jethro. Anyway, so I shove it in my PS2, totally neglecting the fact that it could be hanging off the tray slightly, and then, I press the button for the tray to pull back, so, sure enough, it does, and gets caught half way, that's when it hits me, the disc isn't in properly.

I walk over to the Playstation, touch the disc to pull it out, like the careless guy I am, and then suddenly, a bright light began coming out of the Playstation. (Ok, so at this point I begin to shake and get the feeling that the Playstation is going to explode) So anyway, I continue trying to pull it out, and then, the light gets brighter, too bright, I can no longer see because of it, anywhere I look, seems to fade into the light, as if some kind of mist had overtaken the area, by this time I had already figured I was going to die, but then, something happened, something much different, completely different… The whiteness began to render into images, and at that, more colours came around, it was like I was in another part of the world… with a poor eyesight, '_What's happened? What… The… Hell…' _I thought to myself at that point, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I tried to work out where I was, and then I thought, '_Hey… I remember this place from somewhere… but how?... No… It's not possible… 'Its no…' _I was then awakened from my daydreaming, my thoughts, That little kid who had always appeared in the game, saying confusing sentences, and disappearing, suddenly appeared. '_Great, a little kid, what the hell does he want?' _was my first opinion, but then I began to recognise him… he then spoke to me, his words were '_Hi there… You are here I see, I'm glad that you travelled from your world safely_' So, I immediately respond '_How did I get here? Why did I get here? sent here, I mean'_ as usual, he gave one of his wisecrack comments '_You will know in time… as only time can save you' _So, I pondered about that sentence for about 30 seconds, then, turned around, he was gone, '_What? Don't go now! I want answers damn you!'_ But he was gone, it was too late, so I just sat there, trying to come up with any possible explanations as to why, or how, I managed to get inside the game, I was unsure whether or not I was inside my Playstation, or whether or not it was a dream… or worst of all, whether or not I was actually inside my Final Fantasy game, but I couldn't do a thing, I was stuck.

There was a noise coming from the centre of the town, '_C… Could that be Tidus? With b-b-b-blitzball? Could it?' _So, being me, I followed the sound, and soon enough, I had retrieved my answer.


End file.
